


Banana For Your Thoughts?

by handschuhmaus



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure this is actually that good or in character sorry Pterry and Book, Rincewind's love of potatoes, it probably isn't a Hogwarts AU but maybe it might be, it's not actually that shippy re Ponder and Rincewind, this arose from a discussion regarding favorite characters and hugging and, this may be a Hogwarts AU I'm not sure, without consultation of bookhobbit though really surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the people who Rincewind possibly could call friend, or could call him friend, maybe, are concerned for his well-being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana For Your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/gifts).



> This was composed on my phone, in a program in which it is very hard to accurately position the cursor ~~and school seems to have drained some of my... facilities(?) for creative writing. Ugh.~~. Sorry then for any errors, some of which could be strange ones.

Rincewind could not, at this point in time, be said to look particularly happy. Rather, as he rearranged a shelf of slim and relatively mundane volumes, the word for his demeanour was "melancholy".

"Ook ook oook ook?" (Have a banana?) he was asked consolingly by an orangutan who looked perfectly at home in the library despite the nonresemblance to its native environs.

"I'm not hungry," the wizzard said as the Librarian pressed the fruit carefully into his now empty hands.

"Ook ooooook!" which, perhaps, is idiomatically translated as "A man tired of bananas is tired of life". (Yes, with the bananas.)  
   
Sighing, Rincewind took the proffered banana and trudged over to the library desk. It was unusual for him to be near so despondent, and the Librarian was concerned.

The Librarian remained concerned some perhaps twenty minutes later, as the wizzard continued to fill in a very short stack of order forms, of the sort which troubled the Librarian due to being an orangutan and having one's fingers (It is hard to write legibly as an orangutan, let alone for multiple forms worth of info), and, more promisingly, Ponder Stibbons entered the library. This wizard did, it should be admitted, look slightly worn out, as if he had woken up at three something in the morning and been working on the computer since then. Which is almost exactly what had happened; Ponder had had an uncomfortable dream about a late friend of his aunts' and could not go back to sleep this morning. "How are you today?" he asked the Librarian in what would have passed for a polite tone if only he hadn't been looking concernedly at the library ceiling instead of somewhere lower, as normally

"Oook. Ooooook ook?" said the Librarian: "isn't Rincewind's despondence concerning?" (which is perhaps a very free translation but nevertheless gives you the essential feeling. The Librarian can condense a LOT of meaning into Ook.)

"Uh--" Ponder glanced over at the wizzard, as if he had not yet noticed Rincewind's state. Feeling a bit awkward about discussing someone in front of them, he said "Are you alright?" to him instead.  
   
Rincewind shrugged and scribbled irritably on the margin of a scrap page, hoping this would get ink flowing from the recalcitrant nib again.

Ponder's stomach made a a loud noise which under most circumstances would have been very slightly mortifying in a library and suggested that he should have eaten something an hour ago. And so he suggested, "would you like to go out and have a hot meal somewhere where the company isn't so concerned with sheer quantities of food? I know this place that's serving a new potato dish..."

Rincewind looked at him as if he was not sure why anyone would actually think to offer him potatoes, even though they did sound wonderful just now.

"I'm sure the Librarian will let you go," Stibbons noted, glancing again at the ceiling, which suggested, to the Librarian's irritation, that it, and not books, we're the reason he had entered the library.

For his part, Rincewind looked at the Librarian before grabbing the grammar he had been studying over the past few days in an effort to improve his Agatean, and walking over to Ponder, as if in invitation to take him to this new place for potatoes.

"I'll bring him back" Ponder reassured the orangutan. 

"Ook. (Yes. I know.)"

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... well, Nanny is not going to be a major character here, but given the title I'm not sure how I could leave her and bananana dackrys completely out of the story.


End file.
